User talk:Lance Colonel Ligre
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 23:10, October 12, 2012 Zuo Ci File:『真・三國無双７』 左慈|DW8 Zuo Ci gameplay demo video Ixbran (talk) 02:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Zuo Ci Seriously now, have you even been paying attention to the news regarding Zuo Ci's return? If you want proof that he's back, just go to the game's official site. If that's not enough for you, then perhaps this video might help open your eyes for you. Next time, I suggest you look up online to see if something is true first instead of arbitrarily dismissing it as false. Humble Novice (talk) 02:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) File:『真・三國無双７』 左慈 :Heh, it looks like Ixbran beat me to it. But at least this way the evidence is right before your very eyes. Humble Novice (talk) 02:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, so my message was not polite enough for you? My apologies, but I believe it was an appropriate response considering the fact that you had to emphasize your disbelief that Zuo Ci is a playable character in the game. That in itself elicits more rudeness, wouldn't you think? Nonetheless, please try not to make the same mistake again or some other member might call you out on it. Humble Novice (talk) 04:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) In game, it is called a pike. It is not called anything else. It's never adressed as a glave or anthing else. Pike is what the game calls it and pike is what we'll call it, unless they decide to rename the weapon class when the next game comes over. 23:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Movesets We are currently transferring information regarding the fighting style of each character into their respective moveset pages, so there's no need to put them back in their main article. Humble Novice (talk) 01:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC)